


【jaydami】箱子接吻

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc





	【jaydami】箱子接吻

1、  
他们被锁在一起，关在一个笼子里。

2、  
陶德跟他说，他的嘴里藏了一根铁丝，可以帮助他们撬开反绑的手铐，可是那根铁丝卡到牙齿里了，他弄了半个小时没弄出来。

3、  
达米安与他面对面，这个箱子很小，他被推到陶德身上，近乎全身都在压着他，某个软绵绵的部位让他很不习惯，更麻烦的是他的腿被塞到杰森腿里拔不出来，这让他们靠得更近了。

4、  
“张嘴。”  
达米安嫌弃的朝陶德吻去，他的小舌头钻进去陶德的嘴里，在他的牙齿间摸索。  
这可真是罪恶，杰森忍着自己的舌头别去回应。

5、  
达米安勾到了那个小东西，在旁人眼中他们吻得不可开交，可达米安只是为了能咬住。小孩的舌头不断的扫着杰森的口腔，他半眯着眼，控制着自己的呼吸。

6、  
在达米安终于咬出来后，他们两人的嘴被压得红红的。  
“你的嘴里有烟味。”  
达米安很不高兴。  
“你的嘴也有糖味。”

7、  
如今这个位置他只能帮陶德先解锁，在他往下压着身体靠去陶德的手的时候，他发现他下身正好对着陶德的家伙，而那里有些腹胀。

8、  
“变态。”  
达米安尽职的咬着铁丝给陶德撬锁。  
“拜你所赐。”  
他毕竟也是个男人。

9、  
在他们终于互相弄开那个锁后，两人都不免得加重了呼吸，达米安首先让自己缩成更小一团避免跟陶德更多接触，陶德也懒得理他。

10、  
在逃出生天后，他们碰到了蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯看到他们都肿了起来的嘴，有些愣住了。

11、  
后面死活解释不清楚了。

【end】


End file.
